What I Would Give
by The-Great-Catsby
Summary: They met by chance, talked for a bit and then went on their way, both of them were expecting to meet again soon. But for them nothing ever seemed to go as planned, unfortunately. Demyx X Rikku


Rikku was always a smart girl. Easily excited, determined, and occasionally selfish, yes. But she always had a good head on her shoulders, as Yuna liked to say, being the only motherly figure along with Aerith that the pixie had.

The problem with Rikku wasn't one that anyone noticed right away. You see, the faerie had a habit of sneaking off. No one really noticed, or if they did, they didn't say anything at first. They all just assumed that the exuberant blond pixie was wandering about Radiant Garden on her own, enjoying the scenery or taunting stray cats by flying higher before they could reach her.

Y'know, the usual Rikku-esque like behavior.

But I guess I should rewind to what was actually the cause for her wanderings to and from the rest of the Gullwings.

It all started one Friday afternoon, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, it was a storybook day where everyone was happy and there wasn't a bad feeling in sight. Rikku's scarf-like wings only allowed her to go so high, but she still enjoyed flitting about with the sparrows that infested the main square of Radiant Garden, she was just spending another day enjoying the simpler things in life on her own.

Rikku's shenanigans would usually only last for a few hours before she would bore herself out and come home. Home being the top of Aerith's dresser which she shared with Yunie and Paine. Aerith had designed everything to suit their five inch frames perfectly.

But not today seeing as Rikku had went a bit to far, stumbling upon ruins of the old castle. She spent an hour or two more crawling through the tiniest of places that only she could fit in, scraping up her knees and ripping her tights in the process.

"Oh foofies." She complained to the air around her as she fluttered to a relatively safe looking column to inspect the damage. Flying over and flopped down she fingered at the tights, trying to estimate how hard it would be for Aerith to fix it. Pushing a beaded blond strand of hair out of her face, she tried to pull her yellow tights together, but to no avail. Leaning back, she admired the little treasure she had stumbled upon, today had been a good day. Because it wasn't everyday the pixie could say she found a place to call her own.

Vaguely she wondered if even the almighty Leon had found even this place, feeling a bit of pride at the thought of besting the large brunette man at something.

"Hello?-"A calm voice broke her out of her reverie, looking up two sets of similar ocean colored eyes met.

The blond glanced a the intruder, who sparked up memories inside of her. "I know you." Rikku started, eyeing the man suspiciously. "But I don't seem to remember."

"Do you mind if I wait here while you figure it out?" He asked, putting a hand on his black robe clad hip, looking inquisitively at Rikku. His eyes full of wryly mischief. He didnt seem offended or confused by her blatant rudeness.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, these aren't my old castle ruins." She replied flippantly as she studied the man. He had striking blue eyes, just the color of water. His blond hair was a mess atop his head, almost like a cross between a mullet and a mohawk that had just been shredded up by a lawnmower. She could tell that that his hairstyle wouldn't go over well with some of Rikku's more traditional friends like Yuna or Aerith, but she liked it. It was exotic and eccentric.

Just like herself.

He laughed, it was easy and friendly and it made Rikku feel all warm inside her small heart.

"You're really small." He continued, as he took a seat opposite of Rikku on a broken pillar, except his feet touched the ground.

"Maybe you're really tall?" she retorted quickly, glaring at the man. Of course she was small, she was a fucking pixie! The nerve of some people!

"No, I didn't mean any offense. I've just never met a faerie before." He conceded, but he continues "Although, I don't think I have met you yet, seeing as I haven't got a name from you." He mused to himself, sending a sly smirk to the 6 inch girl a foot or two away from him.

"My names Rikku."

"Nice to meet you, My names Demyx."

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but your jacket- ermm, robe thing looks really familiar just like I've seen it before." She rambled on to Demyx, wracking through her mind as to where she had seen the jacket, or him, before.

"It's my clubs uniform."

"You're part of a club?" She inquired, her voice going a bit higher.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

She grinned, sitting up on her knees to better listen to Demyx talk, he had a nice, strong voice, but she wanted to hear it better.

"Sorry. What does your club do?"

Demyx thought for a moment before answering. "Community service mostly. We do a lot of helping depressed people find purpose in their life."

"Really?" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up, "That sounds cool, I like clubs. But I usually cant join."

"Well why not?" Demyx asked, being a bit confused.

"Heloooooo~" She cooed, waving her arms. And although Demyx wasn't going to admit it, but she did it in a rather cute way. "I'm a pixie remember?"

"I don't see how that matters."

"I'm too small!" She hollered, her voice still having the preppy blond inflection as it did before.

"Maybe you can join my club?" He offered, seriously considering what he just said.

"You really think so?" her turquoise eyes lighting up at the offer.

"Yeah, totally."

"I'll think about it." A huge smile was plastered over her blushing face. It wasn't everyday someone had such a kind gesture for her. "Do you have the time, Demyx?"

He smiled at the first use of his name by the faerie. It sounded good when she said it.

"Yeah." He pulled out a stop watch from his pocket. "Seven thirty, on the dot."

"Frick!" she murmured as she boosted herself off the pillar. "I should've been home awhile ago. Aerith is going to be so mad!" She ranted not really to Demyx, but herself. She floated up, getting about ready to leave. Demyx took her momentary frantic hurry to admire her. He had never seen a pixie before, but this one was beautiful. Her hair was wild and was adorned with red and blue beads that suited her impish face well. Her wings, which were actually very difficult to identify as wings, looked just like a knitted scarf. Its colors were a tie-dyed fade of yellow to orange.

Demyx smiled, Right behind blue, orange was his favorite color.

As Rikku turned in the air to face him, she spoke out just as she was about to leave. "You never told me why you were waiting here."

"Ah, waiting for a friend is all."

"Really, you have friends here?"

"Yeah. Sora, you know him?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

She smiled brightly. "I know Sora! Yeah, he's here! This morning he was telling me about this friend he had that had the exact same name as me, but he's a guy! Can you believe it?!" She rambled loudly on and on. Demyx appreciated her quirk, but honestly he didn't care.

"Awesome, Rikku. Hey can you not tell him I'm here? I want to surprise him."

"Sure thing." She flew closer, and extended a hand, Demyx copied the gesture. Rikku took his pointer finger and shook, her makeshift version of a handshake. "Will you be here for awhile?" She smoothly added without trying to desperate.

He laughed nervously. "Hopefully. Come back in a week, and we'll hang some more."

"Sure thing, Not like I have much to do."

"Aren't you running late?" Demyx subtly noted, now wanting to be left on his own, though appreciating the girls sweet demeanor

"Oh, yeah. Thanks! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." He responded, expecting her to fly off then. But with a total one eighty she flew towards him instead. Although she was only an inch bigger then his finger, she flew right up to his cheek and pecked him quickly. The sensation was strange for Demyx, and it left a pleasant tingling sensation on his face. She flew back a foot away, but even in the dusk colored night he could see a blush on her face that most likely mirrored his own.

"So a week, right?" He reminded, not knowing what to say.

"Uhmm, yeah." With that she turned and flew away surprisingly fast, her long blond hair whipping behind her.

_I hope she won't be too mad that I have to kill the key blade wielder in order to make it to next week._

**…………………****...**

Just like he had asked, Rikku had returned to the same place a week later. She hadn't been there in the time between in case he was there and thought she was stalking him. But arriving she found that the place had changed a bit. The ruins that were there before were a bit more decrepit and in shambles, if that was even possible. And oddly enough there was puddles everywhere filled with stale water, making the area a bit more humid then any other place in radiant garden.

"Demyx?!" she called to the surrounding area. No response. She waited there for an hour more, having nothing else to do she napped and when she woke and he still wasn't there she left.

"Screw him. At least **I **keep my plans." She consoled to herself as she flew away.

**……………………****.**

Rikku visited a month later, this time with her fun-size sketch pad to keep her entertained. She was determined to stay the whole day in case she was just missing the blond man and he really was here. Doubtful, yes. But she was starting to miss him. Their time had been short, but she had a feeling they would have been friends.

She waited, but for nothing. Because he never came.

In her indignant annoyance she ripped a piece of paper from her drawing pad and with her purple crayon she wrote down all the wild things running through her head.

Finishing the note she pierced it on a rock where she was sure he'd see it.

**……………………****..**

She came back three months later to find the note was still there. Well, the sad carcass of her mini-note was there. Rain and the violent wind had crumpled it beyond recognition, but the words still lingered in her head.

_Dear Demyx,_

_I don't know why you told me to come back if you weren't going to be here?!_

_And what did you say to Sora? A couple days after we met, he ran off!_

_He was yelling about the "Organization" or something._

_Was that the name of your club?_

_Anyway, you can find me if you want because I'm done waiting for you!_

_-Rikku _

_

* * *

_

_Well, So this is what I churn out at eleven at night. it amy not be my best but I had an urge to do this. Sorry everything I put out lately is so emo. I know the timeline might be fudged a bit, but I didnt feel like looking anything up. I cant remember if you fight Demyx before you fight the 1000 heartless._

_But for the purpose of this story, lets assume that Rikku knows about the Nobodies, just doesn't really make the connection with Demyx. Obviously, things like his "club" was the organization, and so on. And if you played the game You probably already know what Sora does to Demyx at Hallow bastion. Unfortunately. With this information you can most likely put together what happened to sweet Dem-dem. Oh well~_

_Read and Review!_

_Midnight justice!  
_


End file.
